


Kingdom Come Fanmix

by laurie_ky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix of 24 songs based on the Supernatural story, <i>Kingdom Come</i>, written by Morgan Briarwood for Ladies Big Bang 2011. An AU where Mary didn't die and she and John raised their sons in Lawrence, Kansas. Mary never told her husband or her sons about her past life as a Hunter, but when Sam disappears from Standford on his twenty-third birthday, old secrets will be brought out.  Cover art, download links, lyric selections paired with story passages, and streaming for listening without downloading are included.</p><p><strong>ETA 01/19/2013</strong>  Download link updated with Dropbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Come Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269634) by [Morgan Briarwood (morgan32)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan%20Briarwood). 



[](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/000501zw/)   


 

  
**Kingdom Come Fanmix**

**Bad Moon Rising / _Rasputina_**   
**The Child is Gone / _Fiona Apple_**   
**Confessions / _City and Colour_**   
**Out There / _Brad Caleb Kane_**   
**Night Terror / _Laura Marling_**   
**Welcome to the Jungle / _Guns N' Roses_**   
**Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight / _Mumford and Sons_**   
**Purple Haze / _Vitamin String Quartet_**   
**At This Point in My Life / _Tracy Chapman_**   
**Spoilin' For a Fight / _AC/DC_**   
**Stand by Me / _Jason Mraz_**   
**I am a Wicked Child / _Radiohead_**   
**Hells Bells / _The Dandy Warhols_**   
**Winds of Change / _Jefferson Starship_**   
**Red Is The Color / _Steve Earle_**   
**Once / _Brad Caleb Kane_**   
**Longer / _Brad Caleb Kane_**   
**I Won't Back Down / _Johnny Cash_**   
**Gimme Shelter / _Patti Smith_**   
**The Part Where You Let Go / _Hem_**   
**Girl in the War / _Josh Ritter_**   
**House in the Woods / _Tom Petty_**   
**Family / _Dar Williams_**   
**For Whom the Bell Tolls / _Apocalyptica_**

[Download 24 songs from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h8ugfpjdsg17528/Kingdom%20Come%20fanmix.zip)

 

.  
 **Bad Moon Rising / _Rasputina_**

_I see a bad moon rising  
I see trouble on the way_

“Mary woke in tears, trembling from the horror of the scene. She hugged herself tightly, afraid of waking John. Her heart was racing, her breath caught in her throat with each breath. Please don’t let that be real. Oh, god please no. Sam wouldn’t, he couldn’t...  
Slowly, she got herself under control and as the emotions of the dream faded, Mary could tell herself it was only a nightmare. Not real. Sam was safe at Stanford, not trapped in some filthy house with a crazy girl. Sam was a sweet and gentle boy. He wasn’t a killer.

Mary looked down at John, who slept on peacefully at her side.

It was the morning of May 2nd, 2006. Sam Winchester’s twenty-third birthday.”  
“  
 **The Child is Gone / _Fiona Apple_**

(Sam's thoughts) _“As the darkness turns into the dawn_  
the child is gone  
The child is gone”

“Sam wouldn't disappear without telling anyone. Especially not in the first week of his final exams. Sam had worked too hard for this to throw it away: he earned a full ride to Stanford and had managed straight A's for three years. He was planning to apply to law school next year. But he still phoned home every week, and called Dean at least once every month. He called yesterday, to thank Dean for his birthday gift, and Dean was certain Sam would have called Mom and Dad, too. They were a close family.”

 

**Confessions / _City and Colour_**

_I've been up for days,_  
Trying to find a way to write this confession down  
Seems every line I write's a miss,  
At least this I'll admit  
For what I've done, I am not proud  
But there's no need to pretend, no need for innocence  
I've got to be honest now

 

“Mary sipped her whiskey. “When I first met John,” she began, “I knew he would be the father of my children. And when I first knew I loved him, I made a promise to myself. I swore I would never let our children know the things I have to tell you now.” She finished her drink in a single gulp. “I'm so sorry I have to bring you into this, Dean.”

**Out There / _Brad Caleb Kane_**

_Is somebody out there to keep me in the fight?_  
Is somebody out there to take my side?  
Is somebody out there to ease my troubled mind?

“Mary made a beeline for the bar. Dean, following, tried to study the men around them without seeming obvious about it. Men in jeans or military surplus clothing with heavy boots. He saw several guns in evidence: high-calibre handguns in belt-holsters, sawn-off shotguns laid on the floor beneath tables and even a high-powered rifle leaning against the wall beside a group of men and one woman playing cards. What the hell kind of place was this?” …. “Singer barely glanced at Dean. “I told Harvelle I'll hear you out, but don't expect more'n that. Come in.” He turned away from the door.”

**Night Terror / _Laura Marling_**

_I woke up and he was screaming_  
I'd left him dreaming  
I roll over and shake him tightly  
And whisper “if they want you  
Oh they're gonna have to fight me”

“Dean got it at once. “Sam? This demon wanted Sam? Ten years before he was even born?”

“When Sam was six months old, he woke up screaming one night. Nothing I could do would settle him down. For days, he did nothing but cry. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him, but I found one clue. I found sulphur in his nursery.”

“And you didn't do anything about it?” Bobby growled.

“I couldn't see why a demon would possess a baby, but I did check. He seemed fine, except for the crying. I started laying down salt around the house. I almost told John everything but...more than anything I wanted my children to feel safe. So in the end I kept it to myself.”

Singer nodded. He glanced down at the article again. “Where is Sam now?” he asked.

“He's missing,” Dean said.

“And you think this yellow-eyed demon is responsible.”

“Mom does.”

**Welcome to the Jungle / _Guns N' Roses_**

_Welcome to the jungle_  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
but it's the price you pay

“Mary swallowed. She didn't know what kind of man Bobby Singer was. It was possible she was putting her son's name on a death list. It was also possible she was talking to the only man who could save him. “I think I do,” she answered eventually.

“Then I'll ask you again. Why'd you drag your son into this?”

“Dean's been very supportive, but I know he thinks his Mom has lost her mind. If I'm right about this, I need Dean to believe because it's going to take both of us to convince my husband.”

“You ever face down a demon before?”

“I've fought one, and I’ve been with my father when he did an exorcism.”

Singer was silent, watching them both. Finally, he nodded. “Happens I've got a job to do. Could be risky, but if you and your boy want to come along and you can keep him out of my way, I can show him the real world.””

**Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight / _Mumford and Sons_**

_Boy, you're going to carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time_

“She looked at her son. “You’re going with Bobby, aren’t you?” she asked softly.

“Yes.”

“I don’t want you to be a hunter, Dean.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think I have a choice. Mom, this feels right. Like it’s what I’m supposed to do.””

**Purple Haze / _Vitamin String Quartet_**

_Instrumental_

“For the first time, Mary’s talk of monsters truly sank in for John. She wasn’t crazy or kidding. This carnage wasn’t caused by a wolf. Something did this to the horses.” ...

“ Living in such close quarters with Bobby with little opportunity to hook up elsewhere had left Dean thinking about Bobby as more than a friend. He always had liked older men. But he had never picked up even a hint from Bobby that the attraction might be mutual...until now.”

**At This Point in My Life / _Tracy Chapman_**

_At this point in my life_  
I've done so many things wrong I don't know if I can do right  
If you put your trust in me I hope I won't let you down  
If you give me a chance I'll try

“But what happened to Sammy when he was a baby, you knew. You should have told me then.”

“I’m sorry, John – ” she began.

He cut in, “ – But I understand why you didn’t. Doesn’t matter now anyway.”

**Spoilin' For a Fight / _AC/DC_**

_Spoilin for a fight_  
spoilin' for a fight  
Trying to make it right

““And you think,” John said, wincing as he leaned forward to examine the map, “the missing kids are there?”

“I think they were taken there,” Bill corrected. “I ain’t sayin’ they stayed put.”

John nodded, accepting the distinction. “Why would anyone do that?”

Bill shrugged. “I know you don’t want to hear it, John, but demons mostly kill, maim or torture. Whatever they want with those kids, it ain’t good.”

“So we’re going to Cold Oak.” John looked at Mary. She nodded, pale and tired.

“Before you make travel plans,” Bill interrupted, “I found something else you should see.” He turned to Bobby. “You know what the demonic omens have been like recently. Impossible to track because they’re showing up everywhere.”

Bobby nodded. “Storm’s coming. We all know it.””

**Stand by Me / _Jason Mraz_**

_When the night has come_  
and the land is dark  
And the moon is the only we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

“She felt John’s warm hand enfold hers. Mary met his eyes, drawing strength from him as she always had. She took a deep breath.

“The demon tells them that only one of them will be allowed to leave. Last one standing. He’s making them kill each other.”

 

**I am a Wicked Child / _Radiohead_**

_Mother Mary come to me_  
for I am a wicked child  
I have sinned and I am so confused and I am a wicked child  
I am a wicked child  
I am the devil's son  
and I wish I could be good  
I walk a crooked mile  
yet, I wish I could be good  
I wish I could be good

“At the sound of her son’s voice, Mary felt only joy. She turned, her lips curving into a smile, a greeting on the tip of her tongue. What she saw made her freeze, the words unspoken.

Sam looked haggard. His eyes were dark bruises in his too-thin face. His beard was unshaven, which accented the hollows of his cheeks. But it wasn’t just his face that showed how much Sam had suffered. There was something about the way he held himself, coiled tight and tense, that made Mary think of a rattlesnake about to strike. She was afraid of her own son.”

**Hells Bells / _The Dandy Warhols_**

_Black sensations_  
You get into evil, yeah  
White light flashing, splits the night  
I'll stick it to the right  
It's thunder and pounding rain  
like a hurricane  
Cross the sky  
Bells  
Hell

“She stared at Sam, horrified. Oh, god, what have you done?

The world exploded.

The rumble beneath the cemetery turned into a roar. The mausoleum split in two. Heat blasted out of it, followed by a tornado filled with thick, black smoke. Mary saw the glow of flame just as the force of the blast slammed into her, lifting her off her feet as it blew her backward. She hit the ground with a bone-shaking impact. Pain darkened her vision and she fought to draw a breath. When she did, it tasted of sulphur.

And there was more. Whatever magic, or force, or power had protected this place was gone. Mary hadn’t known she could feel that protection until she felt its absence. The smoke billowed upward, endlessly, like ash from an erupting volcano. There was power in it, flashes of blue-white energy. The noise was deafening.

Demons!”

**Winds of Change / _Jefferson Starship_**

_Hang on_  
Winds starting to howl  
Hang on  
The beast is on the prowl  
Hang on  
Can you hear the strange cry  
Winds of change are blowing by  
Mountains crumble and cities fall

“The gate was closed, and that was good, but she knew they’d been too late. Bobby told them he’d heard of fifteen possessions this year. There were about to be many, many more. How many demons were in that enormous torrent of smoke? A hundred? A thousand? Mary had no way to count them, but she knew it was a legion. An army.

It was the end of the world as she knew it.

**Red Is The Color / _Steve Earle_**

_Bad news everybody talkin' about_  
a short fuse a half an inch from burnin' out  
All used up beyond a reasonable doubt  
Make way for his majesty, the prodigal king  
Still taste the poison when you're kissin' the ring  
Don't say he never gave you anything

“An army of demons had broken loose from Hell.

This wasn’t just a war. It was the war. The final battle. The Apocalypse...

If the world is going to end – God, just saying it, even now, sounds crazy! But, Mary, it’s not how we survive after the end. It’s how we survive what will come first. The breakdown of civilisation. In cities you’ll see riots, looting, maybe worse. Probably martial law at some point. We’ll need to be prepared for that, either fortify this house or have a place to go where the worst of that won’t touch us. And that’s before we try to predict what the demons and whatever else is out there will do.” ”

**Once / _Brad Caleb Kane_**

_Once I was real_  
Once I was somebody's child  
Once I could feel  
Some feeling once in while  
Once I was here  
Once I was somebody's friend  
Once I appear  
I will be real once again

“Sam crouched beside the bed, his expression very serious. “I know what you’re thinking, Mom, but nothing’s changed.”

His words cut her deeply, destroying her moment of hope. “Everything has changed,” she corrected. Her eyes were drawn to John again. Was he really okay? She saw his chest rise as he took a breath and was grateful for it.

“Sam,” she tried again, “we can help you. I know how to fight them and Dean – ”

“You can’t fight him. If you could, mother, I would never have been born, would I?” His eyes narrowed as he leaned slightly toward her. “I know what you did.”

Mary felt herself blanch. “Sammy...” she began, but what could she say? I was just a kid. I was desperate. I didn’t understand what the demon wanted. It was all true, but no excuse could change the ultimate truth of her sin. She sold her unborn son to a demon.  
“  
It doesn’t matter,” Sam said. “Not now.””

**Longer / _Brad Caleb Kane_**

_And I don't know why I came here tonight_  
Listening to you tell me what I didn't do right  
And I don't think that I can listen to this shit much longer  
I don't know what I came up here to say  
Say you'll never love me then I'll maybe go away  
And I don't wanna leave but I can't stay much longer

Stop,” he ordered. “Stop talking like you understand. You don’t understand anything.”

“Then tell me,” Mary begged. “Sam, we can help you.”

Sam shook his head. “You had a choice. When you made your bargain with Azazel, you had a choice. Maybe not a good one, but it was something. Free will.”

Azazel. Oh my god. Mary prayed he couldn’t see her face. She knew that name. Was that the yellow-eyed demon? Azazel?

She knew Sam was waiting for an answer, so she tried to speak. Her voice came out a whisper. “I chose John. I didn’t know...”

Sam interrupted. “I had a choice, too. I chose to break Jess’s heart because if I didn’t, she would be dead. In that place, I chose to live, knowing – knowing, Mom – that to live meant I would have to kill, over and over. And I chose to follow Azazel. I have my reasons for that, too.”

**I Won't Back Down / _Johnny Cash_**

_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down_  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down  
Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down

““My father was a hunter,” she told him, “and he taught me that a hunter’s job is to save as many as we can.”

**Gimme Shelter / _Patti Smith_**

_Oh see the fire is sweepin'_  
at our streets today  
Burnin' like a red coal carpet  
A mad bull lost its way  
War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away

 

“The United States of America as Mary knew it was dying. There was no television or radio. Phones no longer functioned. They tried to take the highway across Kansas but found the road impassable: an early stretch was blocked by crashed vehicles piled up across the road and when they went around that and tried to rejoin the highway further north they found it full of abandoned vehicles. There was no sign of the people who once drove those cars. The third time they tried to get onto the highway they found it destroyed, as if by a massive earthquake.

Instead, they travelled on the back-roads. They passed small towns that appeared untouched by the apocalyptic events, but people eyed them with suspicion and fear. They didn’t stop in such places. Two of the towns they passed were inexplicably empty. Others had barricades erected and patrolled by armed guards, forcing Mary and John to detour still further. It lengthened the journey considerably: just getting across Kansas took two full days. Motels and gas stations were closed and deserted. John had no compunction about breaking into a gas station to refuel, but Mary refused to sleep in the abandoned motel John found: she felt it was abandoned for a reason. Instead they spent the night in the truck, too exhausted to care about the discomfort.”

**The Part Where You Let Go / _Hem_**

_And I don't know_  
Is this the part where you let go  
and tumbling out of a window  
Is this the part where you find out i'm there  
for you

“she could no longer mourn the son she had already lost. Her Sammy died at Cold Oak. He made his choice. Whatever humanity he had left was written on a small piece of paper, co-ordinates to a place she prayed would be the haven he promised. Mary had to believe in him that much. There could be nothing more.

“Sam,” she whispered into the darkness, and felt John’s arms tighten around her. Silent tears spilled from her eyes.

Mary would never speak his name again.

**Girl in the War / _Josh Ritter_**

_Paul said to Petey_  
“You gotta rock yourself a little harder,  
Pretend the dove from above is a dragon and your feet are on fire”  
And I got a girl in the war, Paul, the only thing I know to do  
Is turn up the music and pray that she makes it through

“John slowed the truck again as they neared the second gate and signalled the others. He turned the truck and came to a stop parallel to the gate. He climbed down from the truck, taking his shotgun with him. Mary followed and they both waited for the others to gather around.

“It seems safe,” John announced, “but we don’t know what we’ll find in there. Mary and I will go in first. Wait for us. If anything happens, signal.”

Mary was a little surprised. As protective as John had become since the vampire attack, she'd expected him to ask her to wait with the others and not walk into some unknown danger. She was glad he wanted her at his side. She would have waited, if he insisted, but not happily. Mary had paid dearly for their time together and she didn't want to be parted from John again.

She drew her gun and clicked the safety off as they walked through the second gate.”

**House in the Woods / _Tom Petty_**

_What can I do but love you?_  
For the rest of my days, the rest of my nights  
What can I do but love you?  
Summertime falls on the house in the woods.

“Mary smiled a greeting. “It’s a good place and it looks like it’s been abandoned about a month. We’ve searched as well as we can. I believe it’s safe.”

Cal smiled with relief. He turned back to Jeena, who ran the few steps to his side. “We can stay here?” she asked Mary.

She wasn’t at all certain they could, legally, but Mary gave Jeena the answer she needed to hear. “We can stay.”

They had found their new home.”

 

**Family / _Dar Williams_**

_Let your love cover me_  
Like a pair of angel wings  
You are my family  
You are my family

“The community became a family that winter. Like all families, they had their frictions and disagreements but they learned each other’s ways and how to work together...

Mary watched them bend over the truck’s engine block, her husband and her son, and she smiled to herself. Dean would stay. There was likely to be more than enough fight for him keeping the compound safe.  
But as she watched them, another thought stole into her mind: Bobby had not offered news of Sam. And she had not asked. It didn’t matter. Sam was gone.

She had her whole family right here.”

**For Whom the Bell Tolls / _Apocalyptica_**

_Instrumental_

The story continues in [Deliver Us From Evil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2708) by Morgan.


End file.
